


In Total Darkness I, I Reach Out and Touch

by katiez



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiez/pseuds/katiez
Summary: Завтра большой день для Луи и его мужа, и по этой причине он не может спать. Оказывается, Гарри тоже.fluffy established relationship!AU с знаменитым Гарри.





	In Total Darkness I, I Reach Out and Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Total Darkness I, I Reach Out and Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12363813) by [AFangirlFantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFangirlFantasy/pseuds/AFangirlFantasy). 



Луи 36, Гарри 34  
  
・。・゜★・。・。☆・゜・。

  
  
Завтра — день, когда они узнают, возможно, самые изменяющие жизнь новости, и Луи не может уснуть. Он беспокоится, и не может успокоить свое сердце, которое бьётся так испуганно.  
  
Все такое нервное  
  
Ради своего мужа Луи пытается притвориться спящим. Но Луи слышит звук всхлипов мужа, и он знает, что он тоже не спит.  
  
Гарри плачет.  
  
— Детка? — спокойно говорит Луи, переворачивая свое тело, чтобы осмотреть ситуацию. Гарри, прячется в глубине одеял, защищая свое лицо от того, чтобы его увидели.  
  
— Детка, пожалуйста, не плачь. Все будет хорошо, — успокаивает его Луи, притягивая Гарри к себе поближе и потирая пальцами по спине Гарри.  
  
— Может быть, — уныло говорит Гарри, — а может и нет.  
  
— Эй, мы не можем так думать. Это шанс пятьдесят на пятьдесят. Это не так уж плохо.  
  
На этот раз Гарри переводит свой взгляд на Луи, который внутренне рыдает из-за состояния любви всей его жизни. Гарри был разбит — красные слезящиеся глаза, опухшие щеки и опухшие губы. Это душераздирающе.  
  
— Darling, иди сюда, — говорит Луи, обнимая Гарри. Когда Луи начинает прижимать его к себе, он проводит пальцами по кудрям Гарри и снова говорит: — Я хочу эту девочку также сильно, как и ты, поверь мне. И это отстой, черт возьми, что есть другая семья, которая тоже хочет ее. Но агентство выберет семью, которая, по их мнению, подходит лучше всего, и если это не мы, детка, мы просто попробуем еще раз, да? У них есть ребенок, который подойдет нам, я в этом уверен. Это может занять немного больше времени, чтобы найти его. Но как только мы это сделаем, это будет так здорово, Хазза, любовь моя, все это того стоит.  
  
Гарри нюхает Луи за плечо и усталым голосом отвечает: — Ты прав. Ты абсолютно прав. Я не знаю, почему я так себя веду. Я просто хочу ее так сильно, но я знаю, что если это не она, то найдется еще один ребенок, которого мы найдем и полюбим так же сильно.  
  
— Не расстраивайся из-за того, что чувствуешь, я тоже борюсь.  
  
— Я просто… я знаю, это звучит плохо, но я просто не хочу больше об этом говорить. Я думаю, что сойду с ума.  
  
— Хочешь, чтобы я позаботился о тебе?  
  
Можно было бы подумать, что к тридцати семи годам и после того, как они десять лет будет женат, Луи будет неуязвим для Гарри, но это не так. Луи был безнадежным из-за Гарри, с тех пор, как его глыбы льда впервые встретились с лесной зеленью. Это была глупая вечеринка, с которой двадцатидвухлетний Луи как раз собирался уходить, когда какой-то мальчик привлек его внимание. Двадцатилетний Гарри был чертовски красив в своих черных обтягивающих джинсах и гладкой прозрачной рубашке с вышитыми цветами на нем. Не говоря уже о его длинных непослушных волосах, свисающих до плеч.  
  
Луи клянется, что чуть не упал на колени.  
  
Ни для кого не удивительно, что Луи совсем не понадобилось время, чтобы сделать Гарри своим. Хотя прошло пять лет, прежде чем они были готовы к семейной жизни. По правде говоря, Луи был готов сделать предложение через несколько недель после их знакомства, но Гарри оставалось несколько лет, чтобы закончить универ. Помимо того, что Гарри нужно было сначала получить высшее образование, им обоим нужна стабильная работа. Однако через пять лет они это сделали.  
  
Во-первых, Гарри не был счастлив.  
  
Ради того, чтобы они жили вместе, Гарри устроился на работу в пекарню, чтобы получать деньги. Не важно что они любили больше, свою дерьмовую маленькую квартиру или тот факт, что они наконец-то могли спать вместе каждую ночь. Страстью Гарри была музыка, и хотя Луи знал, что Гарри любит его больше всего, музыка была очень близка для него.  
  
По утрам Гарри пек, а по вечерам пел. Любой бар, любой ресторан, любой угол улицы, который он мог найти. Гарри пел для всего мира, просто ожидая, что его заметят. И в одну туманную июньскую ночь это наконец произошло. Когда они выходили из этого грязного паба, в котором выступал Гарри, кто-то наконец дал ему свою карточку.  
  
Вот факт, который всегда был верным, независимо от прошлого или настоящего. Все становится лучше, когда Гарри счастлив.  
  
Луи только что наняли в среднюю школу, чтобы преподавать драму, когда Гарри получил звонок. Может быть, Луи бросился жениться после этого, потому что не хотел потерять Гарри, или для того, чтобы кто-то не подумал, что он доступен? Или, может быть, это потому, что это были самые счастливые времена в их жизни, и казалось, что это лучшее, что он мог сделать? Но в любом случае Луи купил кольцо и через год после помолвки женился на своей единственной любви.  
  
Для индустрии музыки и его поклонников он был Гарри Стайлсом, но для его семьи  — Гарри Томлинсоном.  
  
Неожиданно появились интервью, рекламные ролики, реклама, фотосессии. Гарри был нужен везде и всюду. Однако значение всего этого не проявилось, пока первый тур Гарри не поступил в продажу.  
  
Каждое шоу во всех 13 странах было распродано.  
  
Луи следил за ним, когда мог, но у него был класс и собственная мечта. Сначала ему было больно. Луи казалось, что он действительно потерял Гарри, когда прошло три месяца, когда они не касались друг друга. Разумеется, они общались время от времени, но все еще был одинок.  
  
Первые пять лет их брака прошли одинаково. Казалось, что Луи — это клетка, в которой Гарри никогда не будет сидеть. Он улетал на небо, при любом удобном случае. Луи никогда бы не запирал его, даже если бы мог. Но иногда он хотел, чтобы Гарри просто остался. Потому что это был его дом.  
  
Прошло еще двенадцать месяцев. Шесть долгих трудных лет их брака прошли, когда Луи видел в журнале статью о Гарри с другим мужчиной. Фотография заставила сердце Луи физически треснуть при виде того, что они целовались. Изображение было размытым, но этого было достаточно. Оставив свое кольцо поверх журнала на их кухне, Луи собрал свои вещи и ушел.  
  
К тому времени, когда Гарри вернулся, Луи уже не было.  
  
Прошли месяцы, прежде чем Гарри смог убедить Луи в том, что он никогда ему не изменял. Что тот поцелуй был в щеку, что он любит Луи больше всего на свете во всей вселенной. То, что он никогда за миллион лет не хотел навредить своей единственной настоящей любви.  
  
Когда они оба согласились поработать над своим браком, Гарри купил им дом. Он утверждал, что это не было формой извинения, просто Гарри подумал, что пришло время покинуть свою дерьмовую квартиру навсегда. Он мог позволить себе купить им много приятных вещей.  
  
После подарка в-виде дома это была кошка. Красивый белый кот с разноцветными глазами, который любил Гарри больше, чем Луи. Луи это не волновало, потому что, если честно, если бы он был котом, он бы тоже любил Гарри больше. Однако после кота это были часы, и вскоре Луи машина. Именно после получения последнего подарка Луи, наконец, остановил Гарри.  
  
Он не мог купить любовь Луи. Это не сработало.  
  
Через две недели после этого разговора Луи был уверен, что он сдался, но когда Гарри вернулся домой. Луи не видел такого взгляда в его глазах.  
  
— Луи, — умолял Гарри. — Я люблю тебя. И я знаю, что моей любви было недостаточно в последние несколько лет, но я собираюсь провести остаток своей жизни с тобой. Помнишь нашу свадьбу? Помнишь мою клятву? Я поклялся всегда быть твоим кораблем. Провести тебя через любую бурю и защитить тебя от каждой волны. Я поклялся всегда быть рядом с тобой, в этом путешествии навсегда. Даже когда наступала ночь, я поклялся найти выход. Я никогда не прощу себя за то, что не выполнил свои обещания, но я клянусь прямо сейчас, чтобы сделать все это и даже больше. Чтобы показать тебе, насколько я серьезен, я сделал то, что никогда не даст забыть тебе об этом.  
  
Со слезами на глазах Гарри поднял рукав рубашки, показывая Луи большой корабль  
  
— Ты набил тату в честь меня?  
  
— У меня есть напоминание для нас обоих. Если ты когда-нибудь забудешь, что я к тебе чувствую, просто посмотри на мою руку и помни, что я твой корабль. Всегда. С каждым моим вздохом я буду любить тебя, даже после того как буря ушла. Я буду любить тебя вечно.  
  
Луи поцеловал его, пока они не занялись любовью до конца ночи. И когда Луи пришел на следующее утро с компасом, запечатленным на его собственном запястье, то они оба знали, что от этого все станет лучше.  
  
И, к счастью, так и произошло  
  
В течение трех лет после татуировки, Гарри, продолжал свою карьеру. Луи продолжал преподавать драму, и каждый год, когда дети устраивали шоу, Гарри приходил смотреть. Их любовь неизмеримо возросла, и когда Гарри предложил усыновить ребенка, это не стало неожиданностью. Луи был готов, более чем готов, внести ребенка в их жизнь.  
  
Потому что корабль не может плавать без компаса.  
  
И это не удивительно, когда Гарри шепчет: — Пожалуйста, Луи.  
  
— Малыш Хазза, — шепчет Луи, — ты такой красивый. Всегда такой красивый. Я не думаю, что когда-нибудь переживу это, — Луи использует свой рот, чтобы запечатать раны во рту Гарри.  
  
— Луи.  
  
— Не волнуйся, дорогой. Я тебя понял.  
  
Используя свои руки, чтобы сделать массаж Гарри, Луи пытается ослабить напряженность, которая нарастает под ним.  
  
Гарри увядает от ощущения, когда говорит Луи, что ему нужно больше. Луи сдается Гарри, потому что он всегда сдается, и он не знает, хорошо это или плохо. Каждое прикосновение сделано с нежной заботой и любовью.  
  
— Луи, пожалуйста.  
  
— Гарри, я люблю тебя. Я тебя очень люблю. И независимо от того, что наступит завтра, мы будем в порядке, детка. Я обещаю.  
  
— Лу. Я люблю тебя больше, чем каждую каплю воды в океане. Ты для меня все.  
  
Требуется некоторое время медленных и заботливых прикосновений Луи, чтобы Гарри успокоился. Когда это происходит, то они наслаждаются любовью друг друга. Луи крепче притягивает Гарри к себе, и Гарри крепче сжимает Луи, наконец-то засыпая.  
  
И до того, как они проснутся утром, телефонный номер присылает на мобильный Луи голосовое сообщение, которое навсегда изменит их жизнь.  
  
 _«Здравствуйте, этот звонок для мистера Гарри и Луи Томлинсона. Это мисс Уилан из агентства по усыновлению. Пожалуйста, перезвони мне при первой возможности. (Слышится вздох облегчения) Это хорошие новости, парни.»_  
  


・。・゜★・。・。☆・゜・。


End file.
